genuinegundamfandomcom-20200215-history
Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters
http://genuinegundam.wikia.com/wiki/Extraterrestrial_Living-metal_Shape-shifters Bit Control System Extraterrestrial Living-Metal Shape-Shifters (aka ELS, pronounced "elses") are a group of lifeforms not native to Earth's solar system featured in Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie -A wakening of the Trailblazer. Description & Characteristics The ELS is a peaceful species living in the far side of the galaxy in their old home world. After billions of years of their evolution and developing their planet, as seen from the beginning of being formed in water, their planet was on the brink of destruction as their sun went supernova and engulfed their home world. To survive, the ELS had no choice but to send out a expedition force in a giant sphere about 3000 kilometers in diameter in search of a new place they can assimilate and make into their home world. Along their expedition, they assimilated and reformed several planets and planetary systems. Their journey ended in the Solar System in the year A.D. 2314, when they arrived in Jupiter and encountered Europa, the space exploration ship sent to Jupiter but in fact, a mission to develop GN Drives for Celestial Being, and assimilated it, sending it on a course to Earth. The ELS are a race of techno-organic sentient aliens that have the unique ability to assimilate nearly all life and technology. They appear as silver metallic organisms that can take solid or liquid-like forms. While not an aggressive race, their ways of learning and understanding their environment is based on assimilation of all things; being one with what they don't know allows them to understand. The ELS has no true form as they are capable of taking any shape or size relative to their mass. They can combine or separate from one another to increase or decrease its mass as needed. When faced with an opponent or something unknown, the ELS can assimilate and convert the target of interest into an ELS. It is shown in the movie that the ELS tend to target beings that emit Quantum Brain Waves, such as Super Soldiers, Innovades, Innovators, or humans that show potential of evolving into Innovators.When confronted with unknown organic lifeforms or technologies, the ELS assimilates the target like an aggressive virus. It's rapid adaptability and versatility allows it to take hold of technology in a matter of seconds and organic matter in a manner of minutes. However, for organics, it can have detrimental effects to those not completely assimilated, such as causing brain damage and various biological instabilities due to their invasive nature to their condition. While their complete nature is not understood, it is understood that they can utilize quantum brainwave frequencies, make copies of what they have assimilated, and utilize their own GN technology. GN Particles emitted by the ELS are colored purple. However, it isn't clear if this is due to their own development and evolution or from copying pre-existing technology. The ELS also are able to develop countermeasures against enemy forces, as shown when the massive ELS superstructure utilized a beam refraction barrier to counter the CB Mothership's 80mm GN Laser. The ELS also have the same effects on mobile suits. The ELS can fuse with MS and modify them.